


Tightrope

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike and El face a bump in the road when he leaves for college.__________Hand in my hand and you promised to never let goWe're walking the tightropeHigh in the skyWe can see the whole world down belowWe're walking the tightropeNever sure, will you catch me if I should fall?Well, it's all an adventureThat comes with a breathtaking view- Greatest Showman





	Tightrope

**1990**

 

 

El leaned against the wall in the cabin, head in her hands as she curled on the floor. Tears streamed down her face, but the one person she wanted to talk to most, she couldn't. Not that he would want to talk to _her._

 

Hopper lightly knocked on her door, but she didn't reply. He tried again but she muttered a quiet “go away.” before quickly adding a soft “please”.

 

He sighed and let her be. Hopper hated seeing her like this. It was so rare that when it did happen - the only ever time being when they were 16 - he didn't know what to do.

 

El wiped the small stream of blood from her nose and sobbed.

 

They'd promised, promised that they'd figure things out together. But when Mike got accepted to Boston it all changed. He'd wanted to stay in Indiana with her, but El had insisted he couldn't stay back because of her. She would graduate next year anyway, but she didn't know if she'd be going to university.

 

All she knew was she wanted to be with Mike. But he had been busy, hadn't called her or written her or anything in weeks now. El knew he had a lot going on, but it didn't excuse not being able to spend five minutes to tell her he was ok.

 

She'd promised herself she'd never spy on him again. She didn't need to because he was always with her, and when he wasn't she trusted him. More than anyone she'd ever trusted before (except maybe Hopper). But it had gotten too painful. The worry and fear was eating her slowly from inside and broke. It felt wrong, but she couldn't stop herself.

 

El had gone into the void for the first time in years, searching for Mike. When she saw him, she melted slightly, missing his tall frame and dark curls and freckles. But when she got closer, she saw him with a group of people. He was laughing, a drink of some kind in his hand. El stepped closer to him, trying to listen to what he was saying.

 

He was at a party? But he hadn't had time to call her in weeks? This wasn't like him. Almost as an instinct she called out his name and he stopped laughing as if he could almost feel her presence.

 

“El?” He whispered and the group of people stopped and stared at him.

 

“Mike.” She reached out her hand to stroke his cheek but he immediately faded again into mist, leaving her crying and screaming out for him.

 

El threw the blindfold off and ran into her room where she was now, crying. It hurt. It felt like a betrayal, as if those promises hadn't meant anything. She thought he'd always be there to catch her, but now she just wasn't sure.

 

El simply curled up on the floor and fell asleep, Mike's face haunting her dreams.

* * *

 

El awoke the next morning, eyes smudged and hair stuck to her cheek. She felt rotten, her head hurting and her chest aching. 

She stumbled into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face, but it couldn't stop the memories of what she'd seen last night. She'd seen that Mike was clearly living his life without her, forgetting her.

 

She made her way back to her room, climbed back into bed and pulled the covers around her chin. Her old teddy bear was tightly held against her chest and she buried her face into the old fur. Hopper knocked on her door again before he left for work but she turned away, pretending to be asleep. At some point she had actually fallen asleep and she didn't know how long she'd been out for when she heard a light tapping on her window.

 

She bolted upright, looking around before slowly pulling back the curtains. 

 

“Mike?” She rubbed her sleepy eyes, sure they playing tricks on her. But he pressed his hand up against the glass and she knew it was real. He was here. 

 

She opened the window and he climbed through. El threw her arms around his neck before remembering she was upset with him, pushing him away.

 

He looked hurt, confused why she was acting like this.

 

“What are you doing here?” She said, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“I missed you.” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I had this feeling last night, like you were there...I can't explain it. But I just knew I had to come home, needed to see you, know you were alright. I don't care if I had to miss class because…” he reached out and brushed her cheek but she didn't respond to his touch, his hand dropping again. “Because I miss you. And, I love you, El. You know that.”

 

She shrugged and met his eyes. “You didn't call.” Her voice was quiet, strained almost. “You promised.”

 

Mike shuffled awkwardly on his feet. “I've been busy. Between classes and my job. I've hardly got any time anymore.”

 

“You had time for a party….but not time for five minutes to speak to me. I just wanted to know you were ok. To hear your voice.”

 

Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know I should've called. I was a mouthbreather. But I hadn't had a night off in weeks and my college friends dragged me out.”

 

“Why? Why are you working yourself so hard?” El felt tears in her eyes. 

 

“I can't tell you…” he whispered.

 

“Friends don't lie.  _ Boyfriends  _ don't break promises.”

 

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”

 

“Surprise?”

 

Mike slowly reached for her hand. El didn't fight it. She'd missed him so much.

 

“I've been working every night, trying to make enough money so I can, can buy an apartment.”

 

El was confused. “But you have a dorm room? Why would you need an apartment?”

 

“Because, because when you graduate, I thought maybe...you know if you want to... maybe...move in with me?”

 

He gave her a nervous smile trying to read her unreadable face. Mike began his nervous mumble, a habit he still hadn't lost.

 

“We'd have our own place, we'd be together every day...but if it's too much we don't have to. I just can't stand not being there every day. And maybe I don't know where I want to go in my life but I know that you're the only thing that's certain and -”

 

“Mike.” She let it all sink in. He hadn't been ignoring her, he'd been too busy earning money so they could be together. El couldn't hold back the smile because he was planning a future,  _ their  _ future. She'd always had the idea that Mike would be part of it, but he was really trying to make it a reality. It was hard to stay mad at him.

 

“El, I'm sorry I didn't call. I hate that I didn't. I've just been so busy but I know I shouldn't be too busy for you. I just want to be able to give you everything you deserve…”

 

She was the one to brush his cheek, her hand lightly brushing over his freckles. El slowly leaned forward, pulling him down to meet her, kissing him gently.

 

“I’m mad you didn't call.” She said, pressing her forehead to his. “But...yes…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes, I'll move in with you.”

 

Mike picked her up in his arms and spun her around, El laughing and burying her head into his shoulder.

 

“You know I'm always going to be there for you. Even when I'm not physically there.” Mike set her down. “I messed up but it's never going to happen again because you're the most important thing in my life.”

 

“I know.” She brushed his hair from his face. “You'll always be there to catch me if I fall.”

  
  


 

 


End file.
